


Arrependimentos

by Malfoy_Nina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Incest, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malfoy_Nina/pseuds/Malfoy_Nina
Summary: Autor: Nina MalfoySinopseTheo não está mais no inferno. Arrependido de suas decisões ele luta para conseguir sua redenção aos olhos do Bando, principalmente aos olhos do Alfa.Notas da históriaAutora: Nina MalfoyBeta: Samantha TigerFandom: Teen WolfCasal: Scott x TheoClassificação: + 16Gênero: Drama, Romance, Slash.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic Escrita para o desafio de Drabbles 2019 do Nyah. Cada dia uma palavra diferente para ser incluída no capítulo. Então são 31 Capítulos. Fica já concluída. 
> 
> Tema: “Proibidão do Nyah: O cão é muito bem articulado”
> 
> Avisos: Yaoi. Menção de Violência Física típica do canon. Incesto
> 
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf é uma série de televisão americana desenvolvida por Jeff Davis para a MTV. Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a Jeff Davis.História feita de Fã para Fã sem fins Lucrativos. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.
> 
> Lembrando que Plágio é Crime
> 
> Capa de minha autoria. Fotos retiradas do Google.

A batalha havia sido vencida, mas a guerra estava apenas no início.

Theo olhou para o grupo que se reunia na casa do alfa, todos aliviados, se abraçando e comemorando. Ele era apenas um espectador do que ele não tinha: um Bando.

Ele não fazia parte daquilo. Seus erros eram maiores que seus acertos. Ajudar agora não redimiria seus pecados, não limparia o sangue de suas mãos. Mesmo que ele quisesse muito.

O tempo no inferno transformou-o. Culpa e arrependimento inundaram seu ser. Arrependimento em sua alma.

Liam lhe trouxe de volta, mas Scott lhe dava **azo** para ser melhor.


	2. Capitulo 2

Theo saiu em direção à sua caminhonete.

Não havia mais nada para ele ali naquele momento. Liam estava a salvo e Scott estava feliz.

Agora que a ameaça iminente se foi, ele retornaria para a vida que levava antes. Sem casa, sem amigos, viveria em sua caminhonete até que fosse necessário novamente. Scott lhe dissera que agora ele era "um aliado", que chamaria se precisassem. Era o bastante para ele.

Ao sair, Theo deu uma última olhada em Scott que notou sua saída. Seu sorriso Omnifulgente diminuindo de intensidade ao passo que a caminhonete se afastava da residência dos McCall.


	3. Capítulo 3

Theo acordou assustado, suado e com tremores no corpo. Outro pesadelo com Tara. Tateou ao lado, procurando pelo trinco e mal conseguiu abrir a porta da caminhonete antes de vomitar a última refeição que comera no dia anterior.

Sabendo que não dormiria mais, decidiu ir até a ponte onde sujou suas mãos de sangue pela primeira vez.

Andou alguns passos e sentou no anteparo da ponte, olhar fixo no rio undoso, como se estar ali, olhando para o local onde Tara morreu, não, onde ele a matou, pedindo por misericórdia, fosse ajudar a limpar sua alma da culpa que sentia.


	4. Capitulo 4

Scott despertou sobressaltado, instintos alfa em alerta. Alguém estava em perigo. Isso era novo. Nunca havia sentido alguém assim pelo vínculo alfa-beta antes.

Concentrou-se na sensação, no vínculo que tinha com o bando, tentando saber quem poderia ser que lhe enviava esse sentimento tão forte.

Não conseguiu, mas com a necessidade crescente em seu peito, pegou sua moto e saiu veloz, a lobrigar o caminho na noite escura, seguindo apenas seus instintos.

Quando deu por si estava mata a dentro na Reserva. Desceu de sua moto continuando a pé. Agora sabia para onde estava indo. E sabia quem precisava dele!


	5. Capitulo 5

Scott foi o mais rápido possível, encontrando com facilidade a ponte. Theo não estava lá, porém podia sentir seu cheiro ainda forte. Olhou as águas do rio que estavam congelantes, mesmo o corpo modificado de Theo não aguentaria muito tempo naquela temperatura.

Temendo o pior, desceu até as margens, esquadrinhando rapidamente toda superfície, implorando para que não fosse tarde demais.

Avistou o corpo flutuando desacordado, correu para retirá-lo da água e ficou aliviado, ainda havia batimentos cardíacos. Theo ficaria bem, ao menos fisicamente. Agora precisaria ser tratado o flagício interno que causou isso. Mas Scott estaria por perto para ajudar.


	6. Capitulo 6

Theo acordou confortavelmente em uma cama macia. O cheiro do alfa por todos os lados era o suficiente para que soubesse onde estava. Lembrou-se do ocorrido na ponte e uma onda de pejo lhe invadiu. Mas isso não explicava como viera parar no quarto de Scott. 

Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, Scott entrou, trazendo uma bandeja.

"Bom dia Theo"

"Scott…"

"Vamos falar sobre isso depois", prometeu. "Agora coma um pouco", pediu oferecendo a bandeja.

Theo queria retrucar, dizer que estava bem, não precisava de nada, mas não conseguiu. Aceitou a bandeja. Seu estômago vazio agradecendo pela refeição quente.


	7. Capítulo 7

"Obrigado Scott", agradeceu após terminar de comer, "mas preciso ir."

"Você não precisa ir a lugar algum agora."

"Porque está fazendo isso? Eu não pedi sua ajuda."

"Theo, você tentou se matar! Isso É claramente um pedido de ajuda."

"Você não deveria ter me encontrado."

“Theo…”

“Por favor Scott, não há nada aqui para mim.”

“Você está enganado, há muito aqui para você.” 

“Sério?! Me faça uma exegese então, ou dê um motivo pra eu ficar.”

Diante do silêncio de Scott, Theo se levantou. "Foi o que eu pensei."

“Nós temos um vínculo. Foi assim que te encontrei essa noite.”


	8. Capítulo 8

Theo parou imediatamente, decepcionado. Era impossível. Scott estava mentindo!.

"Eu não sou um lobo de verdade Scott, não podemos ter um vínculo."

"Estou dizendo a verdade Theo. Acordei ontem porque senti você em perigo. Meu instinto alfa me guiou até você! Como acha que te encontrei?"

"Não sei. Tive azar?!"

"Theo…" Disse aproximando-se e tocando com carinho o rosto do outro, fazendo sua vontade de se afastar crestar diante do toque inesperado e tão bem vindo. "Você também sente algo diferente, eu sei disso. Deixe-me ajudá-lo!"

"Scott…"

Theo reclinou-se ao toque gentil e sem conseguir se conter, Scott o beijou.


	9. Capítulo 9

Theo não resistiu, correspondendo ao beijo.

Seus braços foram para a cintura de Scott, trazendo-o mais perto. O ritmo do beijo mudando de doce e delicado para algo quente.

As roupas foram retiradas com pressa, incapazes de refrear seus instintos.

Seus corpos caíram na cama, se tocando e sentindo a excitação um do outro.

Theo entregou-se a Scott, fazendo amor pela primeira vez em sua vida. Os dois alcançando o ápice juntos, chamando por seus nomes.

Scott acordou sozinho. O cheiro de Theo ainda forte em sua cama. Olhando pela janela viu um lobo atro afastando-se de sua casa.

"Theo…"


	10. Capítulo 10

Horas depois, Scott encontrou Theo sentado no anteparo da ponte.

"Por que você fugiu? Pensei que estávamos na mesma página."

"Estamos, mas isso não significa que vai dar certo, o bando me odeia."

"Desde quando a opinião deles voga alguma coisa para você?"

"Importa pra você."

"Sim, mas se trata da minha vida e de quem eu escolho para fazer parte dela."

"E Malia?" Vocês estão Namorando.

"Vou terminar com ela."

"Você tem certeza disso?! Não vai ser fácil, vão fazer tudo para nos afastar."

"Eu tenho, e você Theo, tem certeza que quer ficar comigo?"

"Mais do que tudo."


	11. Capítulo 11

Scott e Theo foram surpreendidos na cama, quando Malia irrompeu pela porta.

“O que significa isso?!”

“Malia, eu posso explicar”

“Explicar o que, que está me traindo com Theo Raeken, depois do que ele fez!?”

“Ele cometeu erros, mas está arrependido, está do nosso lado!”

“ELE MATOU VOCÊ!”

“O motivo desse erro foi abjurado.”

“Então você o perdoa e transa com ele! Vai se fuder Scott! Tomara que você realmente morra nas mãos dele dessa vez!”

Malia saiu furiosa e com razão. Havia sido traída, mas não era só esse o motivo de sua raiva. Era por ser com Theo.


	12. Capítulo 12

Todos os membros do bando o aguardavam quando Scott chegou.

"É verdade o que Malia nos contou?" Disparou Stiles.

"Sim", Afirmou. "Mas eu gostaria de explicar..."

"Claro, porque você e Theo juntos é perfeitamente compreensível."

"Sei que não é nada fácil aceitar, mas nós temos um vínculo." 

"Um vínculo? Como isso é possível?"

"Eu não sei. Por isso peço que entendam o fato de que eu estou com Theo, mesmo que ele não faça parte do bando", disse indo embora.

"O que podemos fazer?" Indagou Stiles inconformado.

"Nada, não é a gente que alvidra, Ele é o alfa." Afirmou Derek.


	13. Capítulo 13

“Scott, quero falar com você, a sós.”

“Você sabe como me encontrar.” Disse Theo despedindo-se.

“Quando você ia me contar que está namorando com esse garoto?!”

“Você estava de plantão nesses últimos dias…”

“Você sabe que eu não gosto dele!”

“Eu sei disso. Ninguém gosta dele.”

“Scott...”

“Mãe, escuta, há uma ligação entre nós, um vínculo que meu alfa não pode ignorar.”

“Também não posso ignorar o fato dele ter te matado. Esse garoto tem a vileza entranhada em seu caráter, você tem que se afastar dele.”

“Mãe…”

“Eu não quero você com Theo Raeken, você entendeu, Scott? Não quero!”


	14. Capítulo 14

No segundo seguinte Scott pôde ouvir a caminhonete de Theo saindo, arrancando a toda velocidade. Theo havia ouvido a discussão.

Ele tentou ligar, mas sem sucesso. Theo não atendeu as ligações.

Concentrou-se então no vínculo, mas só conseguia sentir a tristeza e a dor que vinham de Theo, aumentando mais a sua própria. 

Eles não entendiam, Theo estava adstrito a ele, assim como ele estava a Theo. Seu alfa havia escolhido Theo.

Desesperado e sem saber mais o que fazer, Scott mais uma vez saiu com sua moto noite a dentro. Seus olhos brilhando em vermelho, a procura de Theo.


	15. Capítulo 15

Scott só encontrou Theo porque ele estava preso. Algo sobre ter se irritado com os policiais que o incomodavam para ir dormir em outro lugar.

Scott entrou na delegacia, ignorando todos e foi até a cela onde Theo estava. Theo mal levantou o olhar para si, evitando o vis-à-vis.

"Eu vim te buscar."

"Eu não vou com você. Eu achei que o vínculo era porque você gostava de mim e não o contrário."

"Theo…"

"Não Scott! Isso não é certo. Não posso ficar com você sabendo disso.

"Você não pode terminar comigo!"

"Sinto muito, mas é o melhor para você."


	16. Capítulo 16

Scott não queria isso, mas de repente seus olhos brilharam em vermelho e o comando foi dado. Theo não conseguiu ir contra a ordem de Scott. Mesmo não sendo um lobo.

Agora estavam em um quarto de hotel. Levar Theo para sua casa estava fora de cogitação no momento.

Scott pediu uma refeição, a qual Theo devorou em minutos, e agora estava dormindo, sua cabeleira hirsuta esparramada no travesseiro. 

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do garoto, encantado com a beleza e fragilidade de alguém que se fez de forte uma vida toda.

Ele jamais deixaria Theo sozinho outra vez!


	17. Capítulo 17

Theo ainda estava magoado, seu orgulho ferido, mas não lutou contra a vontade de se aconchegar em Scott quando ele deitou ao seu lado.

Os braços de Scott em sua cintura lhe dava uma sensação de segurança e pertencimento que jamais sentiu em sua vida.

Abandonado pela mãe biológica na maternidade com uma cardiopatia grave, nunca teve carinho dos pais adotivos, os médicos do medo só gostavam de lhe espicaçar.

Ele sabia que era errado aproveitar-se desse vínculo com Scott, mas era tão bom ser cuidado pela primeira vez em sua vida. Talvez Scott o amasse como ele o amava.


	18. Chapter 18

Scott acordou com Theo gemendo angustiado, provavelmente outro pesadelo. Scott já sabia ser algo recorrente, então o acordou.

Theo acordou parecendo desamparado, outro pesadelo com a mãe biológica. No pesadelo ele sempre estava barrindo feito um recém-nascido tentando alcançá-la em vão.

"Eu fui abandonado na maternidade quando nasci. No relatório minha mãe biológica declarou que eu era fruto de um estupro", disse antes que Scott pudesse perguntar alguma coisa.

"Theo…"

"Está tudo bem, mas às vezes tenho pesadelos com ela, como agora."

"Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você Theo". Scott disse aconchegando Theo em seus braços. "Eu amo você."


	19. Capítulo 19

"Não, você não ama, é só esse vínculo idiota", disse com as lágrimas saindo sem permissão.

"Theo, só existe esse vínculo porque eu te quis desde nosso reencontro ano passado. Eu amo você!"

"Eu também amo você Scott", disse beijando-o apaixonadamente. Theo inverteu as posições ficando por cima. Dessa vez, foi Scott quem entregou-se a Theo, a quimera amando-o, levando-o ao orgasmo sem que se tocasse.

Enquanto o corpo descansava, a mente funcionava em um solilóquio profundo. Scott tinha que dar um jeito de sua mãe e seus amigos verem que Theo era bom e o aceitarem, ele merecia isso.


	20. Capítulo 20

Scott aceitou encontrar-se com Stiles na clínica, dessa vez sozinhos.

"Se você me chamou aqui para fazer outra diatribe sobre meu relacionamento com Theo…"

"Não te chamei para isso, mas depois do que eu descobri em quântico, vocês não poderão mais ficar juntos."

"Em Quântico? Você estava investigando?"

"Era meu dever como seu melhor amigo fazer alguma coisa."

"Você é inacreditável! Achei que, como meu melhor amigo, você pudesse me entender e aceitar Theo, mas me enganei. Adeus Stiles."

"Você que não entende Scott! Vocês não podem ficar juntos! Vocês são irmãos! Theo é seu irmão Scott! E tenho provas."


	21. Capítulo 21

"Você enlouqueceu!! Como pode inventar um absurdo desse?!"

"Olhe você mesmo!" Disse lhe entregando alguns documentos. "Theo foi adotado pelos Raeken aos 5 anos. Essa é a ficha de adoção dele, e esse aqui é o nome e a assinatura da mãe biológica o entregando para adoção. É a sua mãe Scott! Eu não sou um maldito tredo como seu namorado!"

"Não!! Não tem como isso ser verdade!" 

"Esse aqui é o relatório médico. Sua mãe foi estuprada Scott, provavelmente engravidou e escondeu de todos."

"É MENTIRA!!! É mentira!! Te odeio tanto Stiles!"

E Stiles quis chorar junto com amigo!


	22. Capítulo 22

Scott saiu da clínica transtornado. Com raiva acelerou sua moto, a velocidade e o vento no rosto lhe dando a sensação de voar, como um gavião. Ele não queria pensar nas consequências dessa descoberta, não agora, apenas sentir a sensação da velocidade e do vento sobre si.

Scott não soube precisar quanto tempo se passou desde que saiu da clínica. Sentia-se atordoado. Theo estava no hotel lhe esperando, mas ele não podia vê-lo agora, não sabia o que fazer. Totalmente perdido, enviou uma mensagem avisando a Theo que não voltaria e foi para sua casa chorar sozinho em seu quarto.


	23. Capítulo 23

Scott chegou no meio da madrugada querendo morrer. Theo era seu irmão! E não poderiam mais ficar juntos! Mas ele o amava tanto, que não conseguia pensar em ficar longe.

Doía imaginar que não poderia mais toca-lo, que não poderia mais amá-lo.

E Theo, como ele reagiria ao saber? Theo que havia passado por tanta coisa nessa vida, que não tinha ninguém além dele, que tinha pesadelos com a mãe biológica, sua mãe, que o abandonou no hospital. E tinha Melissa também, que odiava Theo.

Estacionou diante da porta do hotel, sua moto fazendo um traque no chão de pedregulhos.


	24. Capítulo 24

"Achei que você não voltava mais." Disse Theo assim que Scott entrou no quarto.

"Me desculpa por isso, mas eu soube de uma coisa, precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar, decidir o que fazer."

"É sobre mim, não é?! Stiles disse algo ruim a meu respeito, mas seja o que for, estou arrependido de tudo que fiz. Eu sou melhor agora e posso ser ainda mais. Só não me deixa!"

A súplica de Theo atingiu Scott como uma canção fúnebre aliterada. Sua decisão vacilando. Como contar a ele que eram irmãos?! Theo não suportaria mais esse peso em seus ombros.


	25. Capítulo 25

Antes que Scott pudesse dizer algo, Theo o estava beijando. Outra súplica em forma de ação. E ele correspondeu ao beijo, uma despedida antes do fim.

Mas o beijo evoluiu, ficou quente e vieram outros mais. Os dois terminando novamente na cama, se amando como não deveriam.

A consciência de Scott se calando diante do desejo, tomando-o mais uma vez para si, só que dessa vez sabendo que eram irmãos. Seria zingrar as leis da moral se somente ele soubesse que estava cometendo incesto?!

Com Theo dormindo profundamente em seus braços, Scott deixou-se chorar novamente, sem saber o que fazer.


	26. Capítulo 26

Theo acordou sozinho. Na mesinha havia um pouco de dinheiro e um bilhete lhe instruindo a usá-lo para pagar a conta do hotel, o suficiente para mais uma semana. Tempo esse que Scott precisava para si.

A sensação de abandono atingiu Theo com força, suas pernas cederam e ele caiu de joelhos chorando pela promessa de uma vida feliz se desfazendo em sua frente. Em sua mente a certeza de que Scott o estava deixando.

Assim que conseguiu se recompor, Theo pegou sua mala. Agindo como um maloio pagou a conta e pegou a estrada, para longe de Beacon Hills.


End file.
